warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Gänseblumnase
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Aschenpelz. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 18:25, 5. Mai 2012 Willkommen Hallo, willkommen im WaCa-Wiki. Ich wünsche dir hier viel Spaß! LG Mach ich gern. Ich hab da was für dich schau mal: LG Hallo ^^, Auch ein Willkommen von mir :3. Du kannst ja wenn Du willst in den Chat kommen dann können wir uns ein bisschen unterhalten. LG Leopardenschweif 07:36, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo! Viel Spaß bei diesem Wiki!WindheartxDyesternight 06:00, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey, Welchen Chat meinst du denn? Den hier vom Wiki, oder den Irc-Channel? - 19:28, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich habe gesehen, was du Silberfluss geschrieben hast: Du musst eig. nur auf Chat beitreten drücken und schon bist du drin...LG Also wenn Du auf Chat beitreten ''drückst musst Du kurz warten Bis ~Gänseblumnase ist dem Chat beigetreten~ kommt. Dann klickst du auf das weiße Feld unten, schreibst die Nachricht rein und schicks es los. LG Leopardenschweif Bild Hab ich gern gemacht. Ich hab erst heute herausgefunden, wie das geht, deshalb bin ich im Katzen-Malen-Fieber. LG Danke für das Bild. Kann ich dich auf meinem Profil bei meinen Freunden eintragen? LG Hier dein Bild ^^ LG Leopardenschweif Hallo, Tut mir echt Leid, wegen der Bilder... Ich bin noch neu und wusste nicht, dass man sowas nicht hinzufügen darf... Ich werde ab jetzt CA bennutzen. Sei mir nicht Böse, ja? Von Sanddornpelz Hallo, Kannst du mir erklähren wie CA funktoniert? Ich steige da nicht durch. Ich hoffe ich nerve dich nicht. Von Sanddornpelz Danke Tausend dank das ist doch total shön! Ich wollte dir auch noch eins malen aber nur mit gimp weil die anderern da immer so schöne Bilder hinbeckommen das muss ich mir aner erst noch downloaden also nur noch ein bisschen Geduld ^^ Wie würdest du den als katze aussehen? LG und tausenden Dank deine Mondpfote 'Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume' 16:22, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hiera'r'chie Hey, Ich wollte dich jetzt mal darauf aufmerksam machen, dass du das Wort ''Hiera'r'chie ständig falsch schreibst. Achte bitte in Zukunft darauf, dass du das zweite r'' nicht vergisst, denn es ist einfach lästig, wenn ständig jemand hinter deinen Bearbeitungen herverbessern muss. LG 09:33, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ok, danke. Ich hab dich auch schon eingefügt^^ LG Biene 11:00, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo Danke :) !!!! LG Eiskralle 18:22, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) :3 Hey^^ es tut mir voll leid, wenn dir Birkenpfote nicht gefällt, aber wir kennen uns ja nicht lange und ich weis nicht welche Katzen dir gefallen. Tut mir so leid, LG Biene 19:09, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Als wen soll ich dich dann einfügen? Biene Thanks Wow, danke! Das Bild ist total schön! LG Danke das ist wunder schön !!!!! :D LG 08:21, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wie ist Mückenstich gestorben? Bei der Beschreibung von Gänseblumnase wurde erwähnt dass Mückenstich schon gestorben ist. Arme Gänseblumnase! Wie ist das passiert? WindheartxDyesternight 12:34, 23. Mai 2012 wie Blaustern... mit Paint und danach verbessere ich mit PicMonkey,oder ist das nicht erlaubt? Von Wind Chatten ist um 18 Uhr 55 grad sehr öde komm dochWindheartxDyesternight 16:55, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Daisy, Leo hat gesagt du möchtest nie wieder chatten. Ich weiß, dass du so denkst, aber das ist nicht dein Fehler! Du bist eine Heldin, schließlich hast du die Admins gewarnt! Wenn einer chatten darf, dann du! Im Gegensatz zu mir bist du echt supernett und gerecht.WindheartxDyesternight 13:07, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Daisy?!? Was ist los mit dir? Wieso willst du nie wieder in den Chat? Du hast doch nichts unrechtes getan! Wir mögen dich doch alle! ;( Was ist denn nur passiert? LG, deine Biene 08:14, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich schließe mich an :( Was ist los? Ich bin mir sicher, du hast nichts unrechtes getan :( GLG Wolfsmond 14:25, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich bins, Wind. Ich weiß ja nicht ob du dich damit auskennst, aber mein Kennwort funktioniert nicht mehr, obwohl ichs dauernd probiere, auch mit Groß- und Kleinschreibung. Gibts da nen Trick? Die Einstellung sagt beim Computer "Mittel" (Cookies). Ist das schlecht? Muss ich sie ein- oder ausschalten? Danke für deine Hilfe - das Problem ist dass ich keine e-Mail Adresse hab. Irgendwie muss ich die Admins davon überzeugen dass ich es bin... Ich versuchs bei Blade und Aki. Meine Vermutung ist ja, dass jemand anders mein Passwort geändert hat. War ja leider leicht zu erraten. Aber irgendwie krieg ich es schon hin. Ich glaub ich lass mir ne Frage stellen die nur ich beantworten kann oder so - wie im Film, aber wär jetzt wohl die einzige Lösung. Ich hoffe dein PC spackt nich wieder. Noch viel Spaß beim Erfindungs Wiki, ich vermute ja dass du grad da arbeitest. Ich seh mir das mal an. Jo? Was wolltest du gestern noch von mir? Noch da (22:51) ?StrangerInTheShadows 20:51, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Für mich für dich ;D Hier ist eine Katze mir :) Ist aber ohne Shodow, da ich es nicht kann. Hoffe es gefällt dir trozdem :) ein bild Ein Bildchen eine Mückenstich: Geißelstern 15:38, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Noch ein bild aber jetzt blaujunges(blaustern) noch ein bild hab den namen der katze vergessen Geißelstern 17:25, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 2 Bilder! Ich wusste nicht welche Katze ich nehmen sollte, also habe ich gleich beide genommen^^ Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir. Jacky Bitte^^ Schön das dir dei Bilder so gefallen^^. Das mit Lilapfote wusste ich nicht.Jacky 16:47, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hier dein Bild ich haffe es gefällt dir. 18:32, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Für dich Hofe es gefällt dir lg deine 11:06, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ava Nachdem es gestern leider nicht mehr geklappt hat, das Bild hochzuladen, versuche ich es hier und jetzt erneut: Hi Daisy, ich habe eben ein BIld, welches ich vor einigen Monden mal gemacht habe, gefunden, und dachte, dass sich das gut als Profil-Ava machen würde. Hoffe, dass es dir gefällt ^^ LG . 16:07, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank Vieeeeeeelen Dank Daisy!!!! Das Bild ist soo super! *_____* Ich leibe es. GLG Jacky für Daisy Heey! Hoffe es gefällt dir ;DRenaklaue 13:16, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) BilD das ist algenmond aus meinem erfundenen clan für dich<3 ich hoffe,sie gefällt dir GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 15:23, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Info Hey, wollt nur sagen, dass der Chat spinnt 'Ley' A pictuire for you ♥ Das ist Daisynose a la Keksauge (in der Art von Keksauge) - 14:31, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ein bildchen dein hund ist fertig ich hoffe er gefält dir Loki love (Diskussion) 12:24, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Danke für die Siggi! <33333 12:01, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Chat? Wollen wir heute Abend wieder so einen Mist wie letztes mal als ich dabei war machen? Schade D: Hi Daisy! Sorry, das ich gestern einfach ausm Chat gegangen bin, aber in dem Moment kamen gerade meine Eltern... Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen, LG, deine Siehe doch selbst Sehr toll oder nicht? xDD Spaß!Hier für dich:Ich nenn sie mal Pady^^ LG- 15:24, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Entsperren Hallo, tut mir leid wenn ich einen Regelbruch gemacht habe es war garantiert nicht beabsichtigt und ich wollte fragen ob du mich jetzt bitte, bitte entsperren kannst. Ich würde mich sehr freuen Deine Traumherz. --- DracheDoofenschmitz fies sein ist suuuuper (Diskussion) 17:56, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hi Mir fällt jetzt nichts besseres ein. |Sonnen sturm 1}} 12:36, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) hi nochmal ----> Signatur 13:00, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Bild für Daisy :D Es ist mein zweiter Körpershding, hoffe er ist okay dafür :D Chat :( Ich kann heute nicht mehr in den Chat kommen, weil der iwie spinnt, deshalb wäre es nett es den anderen zu sagen. Machst du das? Vielleicht knn ich ja auch morgen nciht in den Chat : / Kommtdrauf an was es für ein Problem ist. GLG 18:26, 1. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bild :DD Hi Daisylein Da ich grad so happy bin und so vile Bilder mit Paint mach, bekommst du auch eins. 22:21, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Chatt Liebe Daisy ich finde das so was von unmöglich ,ich habe dir gesagt das ich es morgen beweisen werde das ich die nicht bin kapiert heute ist erst Mitwochh fals es dein de es nicht weißt ! Sweetpaw Frage Meine Freundin hat ein Problem. Sie hat sich angemeldet und sie kann nichts bearbeiten und kann nicht auf ihr Profil zugreifen. Es wäre nett wenn du uns helfen würdest. Lg Schneetropfen (Diskussion) 15:00, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Sie weiß es nicht. Schneetropfen (Diskussion) 15:08, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja sie heißt Sternennacht.Schneetropfen (Diskussion) 15:13, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) An Admins Liebe Daisy, ich habe für alle Admins ein Bild gemalt. Ein goldener Stern an die Admins mit einen Beutejäger drauf. Darf ich das machen ?? Und kannst du mir sagen wer alles Admin ist ?? LG Krähensee (Krähe) Bild für Dich Hey Daisy, das ist schon lange überfällig! Ist für dich, ich taufe sie mal spontan Flügelschweif ;) <3 lg 17:27, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bild Sieh mal hab ich AUSGEMALT :) LG Krähensee (Krähe) 20:58, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, Was muss ich beachten wenn ich Freunden ein Bild schenken möchte? Lg 12:16, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Arbeit Ich wollte dir für deine Arbeit im Wiki loben. Es ist super wie du dich darum kümmerst. Dafür hab ich dir ein TOTAL Dämliches Bild gemalt. LG Weichpelz 'Was man tut bestimmt das Leben !' 18:05, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) HM Ich finds irgendwie nicht so schön xDDD LG Weichpelz 'Was man tut bestimmt das Leben !' 18:39, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Chat Sry mein Chat spann eben. Deswegen konnt ich nicht in den Chat. LG Weichpelz 'Was man tut bestimmt das Leben !' 23:34, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke nochmal Hey Daisy! Ich wollte mich nochmal für die Sig bedanken, die du mir gemacht hast, deswegen dachte ich mir, dass ich dir deine Gänseblumnase mal. Gut, die Tigerung habe ich jetzt nicht so gut hingekriegt, aber ich hoffe, dir gefällt das Bild trotzdem. Ach eine Frage hätte ich noch, bei der Sig ist der Text mit der Urzeit und so dann immer fett geschrieben. Kann ich das irgendwie wegmachen? GLG [[User:Dämmerwald|''Dämmer]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Dämmerwald|''Now or never]] 09:45, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin vllt. blöd Liebe Daisy, eben grad habe ich mir gesagt "Ich bin blöd" dann habe ich gedacht "Ich will aber nicht blöd sein" Dan habe ich es auf die Probe gestellt, ich habe mir gesagt "Wenn ich eine Katze für Daisy ausmalen kann, bin ich nicht blöd" Ich habs auch geschafft aber ich finde ein Erfolg war das nicht. Die Katze sieht nämlich dämlich aus xDD LG Weichpelz 'Was man tut bestimmt das Leben !' 22:49, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Frage Hallo, Wie viele Bearbeitung muss man haben um Chat Moderator zu werden? LG 14:58, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Komme und Gehen Liebe Daisy Vor kurzem hab ich aufgeschnappt, dass du nicht mehr kommen möchtest. Jedenfalls kann ich sagen, dass ich das gut verstehe und dein Schritt hat mch letztendlich von dem überzeugt, über das ich über viele Monate hinweg nachgedacht habe, nämlich mich von Wikia zu distanzieren, da ich mich sehr gedrängt und gezwungen fühle und nicht mehr glücklich bin. ich hoffe du verstehst das und wir bleiben trotzdem Freunde, auch wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen werden. Für immer, Wolf Ich gehe dann auch mal hier weg Hallo Daisy *heul* Ich wollte dir sagen das ich dich unendlich lieb habe aber leider gehe D: Das Problem ist ich fühle mich so unwohl als ob mich alle anstarren.Alle hassen mich und Star mich am meisten ._. Seit der Sache ... kann ich nicht mehr Sry .- 14:29, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Chat Ich hoffe du liest das gleich, es ist dringend: Schau bitte im Chat pn! 13:29, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hoffe, ich gehe dir damit nicht auf die Nerven... ...wenn ich dich frage, ob du mir nen anderen Spruch in die Sig machen könntest. Ich will dir damit nich zu viel Zeit nehmen... Trotzdem wäre es schön, wenn du es machen könntest. Ich will dir nichts aufzwingen, aber ich wäre froh drüber :) Außerdem hätte ich dann gerne einen Farbverlauf im Spruch, wenns geht. Hier die Daten, hoffe es macht dir nichts aus: Farbverlauf: Von Silber nach Gold Spruch: Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero Danke im Vorraus, falls du es für mich erledigst. Ganz liebe Grüße, deine [[User:Dämmerwald|''Dämmer]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Dämmerwald|''Now or never]] 12:33, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Erst fragen und dann machts ein anderer :D Naja, hattest du immerhin was zu lesen :D Ich hoff, es ist ok und außerdme erspar ich dir Arbeit. Sry dann nochmal für den Beitrag auf deiner Disku, aber Sprenkelfeuer wird es für mich machen ^^ LG [[User:Dämmerwald|''Dämmer]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Dämmerwald|''Now or never]] 16:59, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Auftritte Hey Daisy, Ich finds nett, dass du mir mit den Vorlagen hilfst, aber es wäre besser gewesen wenn du dich vorher mit mir abgesprochen hättest. Momentan baust du da nämlich einige Fehler ein, deshalb bitte ich dich, das Einfügen mir und Aki zu überlassen, da wir uns da abgesprochen haben. LG 20:12, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!!! <33333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Viel Spaß ♥♥♥ GLG 11:23, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! Frohe Weihnachten Daisy! Und alles Gute :) LG Weichpelz 'Nothing should you butt alive :)' 22:24, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hy Daisy vermiss dich echt im chat liegt an mir komme irgendwie nur noch selten on. Frohe Weihnachten hoffenglich hast du schöne geschenke bekommen. bis Bald GLG 18:30, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wind's missin' you Hey, kommst du nicht mehr in den Chat? :-( Finde ich schade! Komm wieder! MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 20:16, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Schade ... hoffe, du schaffst es mal, wenn du sturmfrei hast! StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 10:52, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Früh im Chat Aju Daisy, du hast mir doch gesagt das du immer früh im Chat bist. Ich kann aber nicht mehr lesen wann das war. Und kannst du mal Mittags/Nachtmittags in den Chat kommen? Grüße 15:52, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Kategorie Hallo Daisy, nächste mal lässt du bitte mich die Arbeit allein machen oder änderst die Kategorie gleich mit um. Das erspart nämlich unnötigen Arbeitsaufwand und Versionen. LG 15:31, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) Howrse Hi Daisy ^^ Kannsu mir die 2 Stein der Weisen reservieren? pls und thx 19:30, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) waca-rpg: seite für sonnenclan Hi Daisy, Blade hat mir erlaubt, dass ich eine Seite für den SonnenClan machen darf. Als ich damit fertig war, war sie nicht so, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt habe. Ich wollte, dass sie genauso aussieht wie die vom NebelClan. Kannst du mir dabei helfen? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 17:04, 10.5.2013 Nicht nur die Hierachie. Ich möchte, das er mit in die Kategorie-Auswahl kommt. Kriegst du das hin? Danke im vorraus Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 19:30, 10.5.2013 Ich hätte gerne die selben Kategorien wie die anderen Clans, bitte, wenn das geht. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 21:48, 10.5.2013 Sieht super aus, Danke. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 09:44, 11.5.2013 Kannst du mir noch eine gefallen tun? Damit ich die Katzen, die im SonnenClan sind makieren kann, hab ich grade eine Kategorie-Seite erstellt (hab einfach die andere Seite kopiert und in der Bearbeitungsseite eingefügt). Jetzt möchte ich dich bitten, die andere Seite (nicht die Kategorie-Seite) zu löschen. Glaub jetzt nicht, deine Arbeit wäre umsonst, sie wurde bloß kopiert. Ich bedanke mich noch mal bei dir und wüsste gerne, wie du das gemacht hast. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 10:03, 11.5.2013 Howrse Hey Dais! Kannst du pls das reservierte Pferd kaufen und mir 2x 'Zeus Blitz' reservieren? :3 13:39, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) HOWRSE Kauf pls das Pferd ich brauch den Pass D: 15:33, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re: Macken Hi, Daisy, Erst mal meinen Glückwunsch, dass du dir ALLES durchgelesen hast :D Dann wundert mich das ehrlich gesagt irgendwie, weil ich immer dachte, dass wir voll verschieden sind xD aber ich find's geil, dass wir doch Gemeinsamkeiten haben <3 Liebste Grüße ~ 08:37, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hehe, ja, das dachte ich ^^ und bei mir war das mit dem zu ähnlich das Problem bei Ley und mir, aber wenn man immer zueinander findet, kann mal auch mal streiten :3 Liebste Grüße ~ 09:35, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) P.S. Danke für's Benutzen meiner Base <3 O man, daisy v.v Hallu Daisy :( Ich hab grad den Text auf deinem Profil gesehen c.c Man... ich kann verstehen, was du fühlst... Also wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich kenn das Gefühl, wenn man etwas loslassen will, aber nicht kann. Daisy, du warst die erste mit der ich bei Wikia überhaupt gechattet habe, du hattest aus meiner Sicht immer Spaß und dass es dich jetzt so zereißt ist wirklic schlimm v.v Mir fallen gar keine richtigen Worte ein, um zu beschreiben, was ich aussage willl. Q_Q Ich hoffe einfach, dass ich mit dir im Chat noch mal darüber sprechen kann D: LG - 00:11, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) v.v Ich hab mir grad nochmal den Text auf deinem Profil durchgelesen...ich habe ihn schonmal gelesen, und irgendwie kann ich mir vorstellen wie du dich fühlst , ich hatte es zwar selbst noch nicht, zumindest in diesem Bezug nicht, aber ich weiß, wie schwer es ist, etwas loslassen zu wollen ohne das man es kann... Vllt hilft es dir mal eine auszeit zu nehmen, mal ein paar Tage oder Wochen nicht zu kommen, vllt geht es dir danach besser, was ich aber nicht wirklich glaube v.v Du wirktest im Chat immer so als hätte es dir Spaß gemacht, aber irgendwann kurz bevor du den Text auch geschrieben hast, wirktest du irgendwie nicht mehr so glücklich, man hat es kaum bemerkt, aber irgendwas war anders als vorher ... Ich hoffe, dass es dir nun besser geht ♥ 22:23, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Howrse Hi daisy kannsu pls das reservierte pferd kaufen? :3 14:12, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Wolkensterns Reise Hallo Daisy, da du Wolkensterns Reise zu besitzen scheinst, möchte ich dich bitten auch die Hierarchie hier zu veröffentlichen. Du musst dir nicht die Arbeit machen es zu formatieren, dies können auch andere erledigen. LG 10:01, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ich danke dir vielmals, Daisy <3 - 12:51, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Clear Sky Hey DaisyDais<33333 Ich habe eine Frage an dich. Und zwar hast du ja Wolkensterns Reise. Kannst du mir sagen wie sie Clear Sky übersetzt haben? HDL 19:04, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bild :3 Hey Blume ich hab hier ein Bild für dich :3 Ich fidne dich irgendwie voll nett und freundlich :D thumb Deine:[[User:HollyMoon|''Ho''l'l''''y'M'o''''o'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:HollyMoon|'~The Light of Hope~]] :DD Soo ich weiß zwar das du gestern gesagt hast du magst es nicht wenn man dir gratuliert, aber ich muss dir trotzdem alles alles gute wünschen und ich hoffe du hattest einen tollen Tag :) Hier, ist zwar nichts großes oder besonderes, aber naja besser als garnichts :) Vllt gefällts dir ja trotzdem :D lg 17:56, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC)left Silvester :) Hey, Wollte dir noch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünschen :D ich hoffe du feierst schön und kommst gut rein :D thumb|leftlg 19:50, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) (: Hey ♥ Ich finds schade, dass man sich nicht mehr so oft im Chat sieht :/ Ich wollt eig nur wissen wie es dir so geht? :) lg <33 17:38, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hallou *A* Hey Daisy *erstma richtig fest super knuddel* Ich, Fire, Fefe, usw ;) wollen dich mal wieder im Chat sehn (vorallem ich ;A;) und halt, wir wollen mal dass du wieder kommst, hoffe wir sehn uns mal wiederr ja ;) <333333 Anderer Chat Hey Daisy<3 Ich versuche nicht mehr sooft in den Chat hier zukommen, was aber nicht bedeutet, dass es Wirbelsturm nicht mehr gibt. Würde mich freuen, wenn du ins teamfantasy kommst :3 LG S''t'o''''r'm'y'There are two things infinite - the universe and human stupidity '' 10:06, 29. Jun. 2014 (UTC)